Love A Girl Right
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After years as close friends Damon and Bonnie's relationship has shifted into something romantic. However before they can get too serious, he purposely sabotages things and leaves town thinking she deserves better than him. When he returns 10 years later, he's not sure how to react when he sees that she's moved on in a way he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N –I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories, but with my mother being in and out of the hospital writing is the last thing I've wanted to do these last few years. My mother died a couple of months ago and to distract myself I started rewatching the show. While watching, I got some new ideas for some stories and decided to write them out. I'm still dealing with my mom's death so I can't say the updates will be frequent, but I'm hoping that this will eventually inspire me to get back to my old stories.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls —2016**

Bonnie heads upstairs to Damon's bedroom, anticipation rolling around in her stomach as she thinks of the night of sex they have planned. They've been together for about a month, but last night was the first time they slept together and despite the awkwardness of it she's definitely ready for more.

When she gets to the top of the stairs she walks towards Damon's room and when she sees that the door is open she walks inside. She expects to find him waiting for her in bed, but what she sees instead feels her with dismay.

Damon _is_ in bed, but he isn't alone.

He's on his back with a brunette woman on top of him. The woman's breasts bounce as Damon grips the woman's ass and eagerly raises her up and down on him. He thrusts upward and when the woman's head flies back she realizes that she knows that face very well.

For a brief second she thinks she's looking at Elena, but that thought quickly fades when she remembers that her best friend is too busy pining for Tyler to notice any other man these days. Yet seeing Damon with Elena would still be preferable to who he's actually with.

Katherine.

She's never been Katherine's biggest fan, but she didn't out right hate her until Katherine made Abby think she was in danger so she could siphon her vampire lifeline before murdering her in cold blood. Losing her mother hurt, especially since she and Abby had finally started to form a real mother-daughter bond only for it to be cruelly taken away. It's been a year since then, but the anger and hatred for the woman has only grown.

She gasps and takes a step backward, drawing Damon's attention. He reacts quickly and lifts Katherine off of him, but Bonnie is already heading for the door.

"Bonnie, wait!" Damon yells out as rushes after her.

She ignores his pleas and runs down the stairs intent on getting out of the boardinghouse, but comes to a halt when Damon is suddenly standing in front of her blocking her exit. He's clad in a pair of black jeans that are unbuttoned. Normally the sight of him shirtless would be a turn on, but right now all she feels is disgust.

"Move before I move you," she hisses and raises her hand, making it clear she has no problems moving him by force.

Damon doesn't budge, instead choosing to brave her wrath. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but I have to be honest with you. I never fell out of love with her. I care about you, but Katherine and I finally have a chance to be together and I have to take it."

Bonnie isn't quite sure how to take his confession. She supposes it shouldn't surprise her since his love for Katherine was the reason he returned to Mystic Falls in the first place. "If you've been in love with her this whole time then what the hell have we been doin—" she stops abruptly as a thought occurs to her. She and Damon made plans for tonight when she left his bed this morning so he knew she would be here tonight.

That means…

"You did this on purpose! You wanted me to see you in bed with her." She accuses, her heart sinking even more when she sees the confirmation in his eyes. "W-why would you do that?"

Damon's first instinct is to lie and continue trying to convince her that he loves Katherine, but he can tell that she won't believe him at this point. He sighs and decides to tell her the truth, "You deserve better than me and I knew seeing me with her was the only way you would realize that."

"So instead of respecting me enough to tell me you didn't want to start a relationship you have sex with me and the very next day fuck a woman I hate, purposely have me walk in on it, and then have the nerve to give me some bullshit about doing it for my own good," She snarls in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt, but we both know that you've always wanted a normal life and that can't happen if you're with me because I'm not normal. It was only a matter of time before I did something stupid and fucked things up. You'll realize that I'm right eventually and find someone normal to spend your life with." he gives her another sad look and speeds away before Bonnie can respond.

Unable to deal with this any longer, Bonnie turns back toward the door only to stop abruptly when she realizes that Stefan is standing in front of her looking concerned.

"You heard what happened." She glances up at Stefan with teary eyes.

Her words are more of a statement than a question, but Stefan decides to answer her anyway. "I did. I'm sorry, Bonnie." He says earnestly before pulling her into his arms.

Bonnie immediately presses her face into his chest and allows herself to be comforted for a moment. While she and Stefan aren't as close as she is or rather _was_ to Damon, they've managed to become close enough friends that an embrace like this doesn't feel weird.

Still as close as they've gotten, she would rather fall apart in the privacy of her own home. So without warning she pulls away and takes a step backward, "I need to get out of here."

"Bonnie, I don't think you should be alone," Stefan starts to protest, but is cut off by Caroline's entrance.

"Stefan what's taking so long, the movie starts in 35 minutes," Caroline says as she enters only to stop abruptly when she sees Stefan looking at Bonnie worriedly. "What's going on?" Her voice turns protective when Bonnie meets her gaze and she sees the tears in her eyes.

Bonnie wipes at her tears and explains what just happened with Damon.

Caroline's first instinct is to go upstairs and give Damon a piece of her mind, but decides to wait until later because comforting Bonnie takes precedence right now. Bonnie's next words confirm that decision.

"This is my own fault."

Caroline frowns, angry that Bonnie's blaming herself for Damon's fuck up. "Bonnie, this is not your fault."

"Isn't it? All people do is either leave, die, or betray me. Hell sometimes they do all three at once so I really should have known that it was going to happen again."

Stefan wants to tell her that she's wrong, but he can tell she won't believe him so he decides to do something else instead. "Let us take us you home, Bonnie. I can make you some food and then we can watch some movies or whatever you want to do tonight."

For a second Bonnie is tempted by the offer because truthfully the last thing she wants is to be alone with her thoughts, but she knows that they were looking forward to their date. "You two clearly were going out tonight and I'm not going to ruin that with my drama."

"You're our friend and you've always been there for us, let us be there for you." Caroline can still see she's not completely convinced so she decides to take advantage of Bonnie's tendency to help everyone to get her to agree. "Besides there is no way either of us would be able to have a good time knowing that you're upset."

"Okay," Bonnie finally relents with a sigh.

"Great!" Caroline beams before slipping her arm through Bonnie's "we're going to do our best take your mind off that asshole."

Caroline then heads for the door arm in arm with Bonnie while Stefan follows closely behind them.

From his hiding spot, Damon watches as Bonnie walks out with Caroline and Stefan. At least he knows the two vampires will be there for her. He lets out a sigh and then slowly walks down the hallway leading back to his bedroom.

He didn't want to hurt Bonnie that way, but he realized not long after things turned romantic that she deserved better than him. He'd also known she wouldn't truly give up on the idea of them as a couple unless he did something she would never forgive.

So he planned things carefully; He purposely set up plans for them tonight, knowing she would come right to his room. He initially planned on bringing home a random girl, but then he remembered how she eventually forgave Jeremy the first time he cheated and he was afraid that wouldn't work. It had to be someone she hates.

That's where Katherine came in. She'd been suspicious when he approached her, thinking that he was setting up a trap so Bonnie could kill her, but when he promised her one favor no questions asked, she quickly agreed.

Sleeping with Bonnie the night before hadn't been in his plan, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from spending at least one night with her. It hadn't been the best sex he'd ever had, but he still relished in the moment, knowing it would be the first and last time he got to feel it. Still the lackluster sex had proven that he'd been right about Bonnie needing someone who was more traditional to be with.

When he finally walks back into his room, he's not surprised to see Katherine lying on his bed with a gleeful smile on her face. "The witch sounded hurt, is everything okay?"

"Shut up," Damon says before slipping out of his pants and climbing back into bed. He wastes no time thrusting back inside of her. He needs to get his mind off of Bonnie and sex is the best way to do that, even if it's with Katherine.

Two hours later he's managed to get them both off at least three times and now that he's finished, his thoughts immediately go to Bonnie. He pulls out of Katherine and rolls onto his back, not bothering to look at her when he snarls, "Get out."

Katherine makes a tsking sound as she climbs out of bed and puts on her clothes, "Is that any way to treat the woman that helped you out."

"Don't pretend like you're not getting a favor out of it," he glares at her as she slips into her boots.

Katherine rolls her eyes, but says nothing as she grabs her things and leaves.

Once he's alone he gets out of bed and pads across the room to retrieve a bottle of bourbon he has sitting on one of his dressers and begins to drink from it, hoping the alcohol will help him forget everything that is plaguing his mind. First thing tomorrow he will leave Mystic Falls for good. Maybe then he'll get Bonnie off of his mind and she can live the normal life she's always wanted.

-X-

"Is he always like this?" Bonnie asks as she watches Stefan almost frantically move around the kitchen of her studio apartment. She and Caroline are cuddled together on her bed with their backs propped against the headboard since the apartment isn't really big enough for any furniture other than an armchair.

She stayed at the boardinghouse for few weeks after leaving the prison world, but the large place was too overwhelming after being alone for so long. So she rented an small studio apartment across town and she's been there for the last few years.

"No, actually," Caroline shakes her head, slightly bemused by her boyfriend's behavior. "Don't get me wrong he loves to cook, but this" she gestures to the large array of food spread out in the kitchen "is all for your benefit."

Bonnie is surprised by how happy Stefan cooking for her makes her. She can only assume it's because she's never really seen him cook before. Still she doesn't want him to spend the whole night cooking and she says as much.

"It's fine, Bonnie," Stefan reassures her, "I'm happy to be able to cook for someone who can actually enjoy it the way it's meant to be enjoyed." Although he and Caroline can technically still eat food, they don't enjoy it the same way they did when they were human.

"Well you can at least sit down while the cake you just put in the oven is baking," she glances at the oven timer and sees that he has at least twenty minutes before it will be done.

"Okay," he smiles and takes a seat in the armchair in front of the bed.

"Well now that we're all sitting, do you want to talk about what happened back at the boardinghouse?" Caroline asks quietly. "You don't have to, but just know that we're both here to listen if you want to vent."

Stefan nods in agreement and Bonnie smiles, feeling warmed by their support. When they were back at the boardinghouse she had wanted to be alone to break down in private, but now she's glad the two vampires are here because their company makes her feel a little better. Especially since there is something else that is bothering her about what happened with Damon.

She cuddles closer to Caroline before starting, "Well you know how we had sex last night?"

"Yeah," Caroline answers carefully. She and Bonnie had talked about it just this morning when they had breakfast and though Bonnie had seemed happy, she could tell her best friend wasn't as happy as she should have been.

"Well what I didn't say was that it felt like he was more focused on himself while we were together. I just figured it was because it was our first time and assumed that we needed to get used to each other, but apparently he just wanted to fuck me before he broke things off." Bonnie tearfully explains.

Stefan and Caroline frown sadly, both hating to her so upset. Their gazes meet for a second and they silently agree to have a little chat with Damon the next time they see him.

"I know seeing him with Katherine was a set up, but when I walked in I could tell he was enjoying himself in a way he didn't with me. It makes me think it's me that's the problem. I knew last night was a bit of lacking, but I just thought it was because it was our first time. Apparently I'm just so bad in bed that he had to turn to Katherine to actually be turned on. He's just another person on the list of my sexual partners that clearly found me lacking."

"Considering your list of bed partners other than him consisted of a virginal Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy I know you're not the problem."

Stefan does a double take at those last two names. "You slept with Tyler and Vicki?" He's not surprised by Bonnie's bisexuality since she told him that years ago, but he is surprised by those two because he'd never gotten any kind of vibe from her interactions with either of them.

Bonnie smiles at the look of shock on Stefan's face, "Tyler was my first guy and Vicki was the first and so far only girl."

Stefan hesitates for a moment before speaking, "I know it's none of my business and you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but how exactly did that come about?" He remembers what they both were like when he first returned to Mystic Falls and he can't see Bonnie giving either of them the time of day for that reason.

Bonnie is surprised that she actually wants to tell him, but falters unsure how to start. Her courage comes back however when Caroline takes one of her hands and gently squeezes it.

"They aren't really interesting stories, but okay. Tyler was the first. It happened during freshman year right after I turned fifteen. Elena and Matt had just started circling each other and wanted to go on date, but Elena's parents weren't exactly okay with her being alone with him. They only agreed to let her go if I was there since they figured I was responsible," She shrugs, making both Stefan and Caroline laugh.

"Anyway, Elena managed to convince me while Matt convinced Tyler. Of course the moment we got to our destination, Matt and Elena abandoned us to go make out. Back then Tyler hadn't turned into the jerk that he was when you first showed up in Mystic Falls. We talked and somehow that lead to us kissing which lead us just deciding to go for it. We agreed it would just be that one night and when Tyler started acting like a jerk not long after that, I'd known I made the right decision."

"And Vicki?"

"That was result of us being dared to kiss by this asshole on the football team. No one thought I would do it, but once I did it became clear we had some chemistry. Once the party was over we ended up back at my house and we spent the night together."

Bonnie lets out a sigh before continuing, "They weren't bad experiences at all and I got some pleasure out of them, but there was something missing. I thought it was because I wanted to actually be in a committed relationship with person I slept with, but between my messed up relationship with Jeremy and what just happened with Damon I think it's just me."

Stefan frowns, not liking that Bonnie is now doubting herself because of Damon. He is about to say something to dissuade her, but his girlfriend beats him to the punch.

"Bonnie, nothing you say will ever convince me that you're the problem," Caroline says fiercely. "You've always been very connected to your emotions and sex wouldn't be any different for you. I mean obviously you can get off without being emotionally connected, but I think sex is always going to be lacking for you unless you feel connected to the person."

"Well I felt connected to Jeremy and Damon look what happened," Bonnie mutters under breath.

"We all know I'm not Jeremy's biggest fan, but I did think he was good for you in the beginning. Eventually though it became increasingly clear that you were more committed to him than he was to you and I think that reflected your sex life. As for Damon…" Caroline trails off as a flood of rage fills her as she remembers what the bastard did to Bonnie. If he was in the same room as her right now she honestly thinks she would kill him.

Deciding that it's best she not continue down that road, she decides to move on. "You're going to find someone who feels just as connected to you as you feel to them. Someone that will take care of your heart and make sure your pussy stays wet."

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasps in surprise as she lifts her head from its place on Caroline's shoulder. Stefan can only chuckle, used to his girlfriend's behavior.

"What?" she looks at Bonnie completely unashamed, "Sex is very important to a relationship and you deserve someone that's going to give you multiple orgasms."

"I don't think I would have said it quite like that," Stefan smiles at Caroline before moving his gaze to Bonnie. "But she's right. You're going to find someone that will cherish you the way you deserve to be cherished." He starts to stay more, but the oven timer goes off and he flashes into the kitchen to take out his cake.

While he does that, Caroline turns to face Bonnie and gently begins wiping the stray tears from Bonnie's face. "I know you're hurt, but I hope you remember what we said."

Bonnie nods; though she's still not sure she believes she'll actually find someone. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Caroline says warmly before she lets go of Bonnie's face. Her gaze goes to Stefan who is carrying a tray with some of the foods he just made on it. "Now let's take your mind off of everything for a little while."

Stefan places the tray down in front of them and Bonnie's stomach growls immediately. Bonnie glances at Stefan who is getting ready to head back to the armchair he was sitting in earlier. "You should sit with us. I know It will be a little tight with the three of us, but it is still has to be a lot more comfortable than that armchair."

"Okay," Stefan nods before climbing onto the part of the bed that hasn't been claimed by Caroline and Bonnie.

Once Stefan is settled, Bonnie grabs her remote and quickly finds something for them to watch.

Hours later after watching three movies and devouring a majority of the food, Caroline and Stefan have both fallen asleep, leaving Bonnie to her thoughts. Despite being the one to convince Stefan to get in her bed, a big part of her had expected to feel suffocated with two other people on either side of her, but as she dozes off she realizes that she feels comforted in a way she was not anticipating.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York City – Ten Years Later**

Damon walks into his regular bar, his mind focused on two things: fucking and feeding. It's not an unusual thing for him; practically every night of the last ten years with the exception of his first few days away from Mystic Falls when he mourned the loss of his relationship with Bonnie, has been spent this way.

He decided early on that he would go back to being the man he was when he first returned to Mystic Falls all those years ago and though he would like to say that shift had been difficult, it really hadn't been.

Damon hadn't realized just how much he missed being that hedonistic vampire that did whatever he wanted and coming to that realization had only bolstered his decision to leave Bonnie & Mystic Falls behind. He loves Bonnie, but he knows that she never would have been able to handle the possessive vampire side of him. A human being in a relationship with a vampire is already though, but when you have someone like Bonnie who is on the more vanilla side, it's basically impossible.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he glances around the room and grins when he sees group of women celebrating a bachelorette party in a booth on the other side of the room.

Forty minutes later Damon stands shirtless in his bedroom, his eyes on the four naked women spread out on his massive bed. When he first approached the women his intention has been to talk one of them into going home with him, but when it became clear the women – the bride included– were willing to share him for the night, he decided to invite them all home.

Now after compelling each of them so he can drink from them, he quickly slips out of his jeans and grins smugly when each woman begins to stare at him eagerly.

"Who wants it first?" he asks slyly as he glances down at his erection, smirking at the thought of the long night of fucking and feeding he has ahead.

The next morning Damon wakes up to find himself surrounded by women. Two of the women, Natalia and Marin are on either side of him, their breasts pressed against him. He looks around, expecting to find the other two women - Mia and Aubrey- in bed as well, but as he glances around the room, they are nowhere to be found.

Irritated that they are likely snooping, he climbs out of bed and slips into his jeans before making his way downstairs. He's at the bottom of the stairs when he hears voices arguing from the living room.

"Don't marry him," Aubrey implores with intensity.

He hears Mia sigh sadly before saying in a resigned tone, "I have to, Aubrey… you know that."

"What I know is that you're in love with me, not him."

Damon smirks because the conversation actually explains lot of their behavior last night. They spent more time fucking each other last night than they did fucking him and normally women can't get enough of him.

So clearly they used last night as an excuse to have one more night together, though it's clear that for Aubrey one night is not enough.

"Of course I love you! I will always love you, but I have to do this for my family."

"This isn't the 1800's; you don't have to marry someone you don't love just to please your family."

"She's right about that," Damon says as he steps into the room.

He expects them jump at his sudden presence, but both women just turn to look at him. Aubrey looks slightly relieved that Damon is apparently on her side while Mia gets defensive.

"You don't understand. My parents owe 100 thousand dollars to the bank and are in danger of losing their home and business. My finance offered to help if I married him." She turns to face Aubrey. "I love you so much, but I couldn't live with myself if my little sisters suffered because I only thought about myself."

Aubrey moves closer and cups her face, "Babe, I know you love your sisters. I love them too, but there has to be another way."

While they continue to argue, Damon flashes over to his safe and pulls out a stack of money. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about someone else's problems unless it was someone he cared about, but for some reason he feels the need to fix this mess so she doesn't end up with regrets like him.

"Here take this," he holds out the money to Mia.

Mia hesitates, suspicion written all over her face "Why would you help me? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do," Inwardly he rolls his eyes because that sounds like something Bonnie would say and it's clear that despite his best efforts she's still in his head. "Look I have more money than I know what to do with. I figure it's time I actually used some of it for a good cause."

This time when he holds out the money she takes it.

An hour later after another round in bed with Natalia and Marin, all four women are dressed and heading out of the door.

However, before Mia leaves she turns toward Damon, "I never thought I'd be able to be with the woman I love, but thanks to you I get to do that."

"It's not a big deal," he brushes off the praise.

"It is," she disagrees. "Which is why I think you should go find Bonnie and tell her you love her."

His eyes narrow in suspicion, "how do you know about Bonnie?"

"You called me her name last night." Mia explains and Damon's eyes widen in shock.

"At first I thought you just didn't remember my name, but when I saw your eyes it was obvious that your mind was somewhere else."

"You're right," he doesn't even bother denying it because it's not the first time he's called one of his bed partners by Bonnie's name. It's been happening a lot more lately.

He won't pretend that he thinks of her during every single encounter, but it's enough to become a real problem for him. It's why he jumped at the chance to have that orgy last night, but all he proved was that no matter the time or distance he will always want Bonnie. So maybe instead of fighting it he should embrace it and go home to win her back. He may have to hold a part of himself back to do it, but at this point he's willing to do it if that means having Bonnie back in his life.

He's not deluded enough to think she will take him back with open arms the moment she sees him, but Bonnie has always been big on forgiveness so he knows after a few apologies he'll get what he wants eventually.

* * *

**Mystic Falls –Warehouse **

The last thing Caroline and Stefan expected when they left the house this morning was to be kidnapped by a vampire mob, but here they are. The two are currently being suspended from the ceiling by chains wrapped around their wrists while the kingpin of the mob, Jamison Bradshaw glares menacingly at them.

"Do you really think I didn't know that you two idiots were trying to take over my business? You're far from the first and I knew all I had to do was wait for you to make a move" Jamison presses a button on the remote in his hands and grins when the two are electrocuted.

"W-what are you talking about…we aren't trying to take over anything." Caroline gasps out, doing her best to talk through the pain.

Jamison eyes Caroline with fake sympathy "I told you from the beginning that you should let the men handle things when we first met, but you insisted on being a part of things. So now you have to suffer the consequences like a man would." Most of the time he wouldn't work with a woman at all, but he made exception figuring Stefan would eventually realize that he needed to take control.

"I want to know who is working for you because I could always use more men. If I find they are good enough to work for me then I might consider taking it easy on you." He presses the button again, sending another charge through their bodies.

"Like we said before we don't know what you're talking about," Stefan denies even as he grunts out in pain.

Jamison rolls his eyes and is about to press the button again when there is suddenly a loud crash in the room. The door bangs open and one of Jamison's men; a large muscular vampire drags Bonnie in. Once they are far enough in the room, he roughly pushes her to the ground.

"I found her trying to sneak into the warehouse. I'm pretty sure she's their pet human," The vampire guard explains.

Caroline and Stefan's eyes flash with fury when another one of the other guards flashes over to Bonnie and drags her off the floor in a chokehold, dangling her several feet off the ground.

Jamison watches their reactions with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, I've had you both locked up in here for hours now and I got no reaction out of you. Yet the moment we bring her in you're ready to go crazy. I can't say I blame you because she is a hot piece of ass," makes a point of looking Bonnie's body up and down before turning his attention back to Caroline and Stefan.

"Still I'm gonna give you a little advice; let pussy stay pussy. The only other thing human women are good for is blood. They are a dime a dozen so you should never allow one to make you look weak and fuck up your business. Don't worry though when you're both dead me and my men will take care of your nice little pussy," he glances at Bonnie who is still being dangled in the air by her neck.

Bonnie glares at him angrily while the man holding her tightens his grip around her neck, apparently excited at the prospect.

Jamison then turns to Caroline and Stefan, giving them both an arrogant smile when he sees their eyes flicker back & forth between human and demonic. It's clear that he thinks he's won.

Caroline lets out a long sigh to release her anger before pointing out calmly, "Anyone that knows us knows that neither of us has ever had a problem admitting that she is the most important thing to us, but let's focus on the fact that you've made a couple of mistakes. Your first mistake was to assume that we were here to take over your organization."

Jamison doesn't believe the bitch's statement one bit, but he decides to play along anyway. "And my second mistake?"

"Your second mistake was assuming that we are the ones in charge." Stefan smirks wickedly.

On cue, Bonnie waves one hand and Caroline and Stefan's restraints immediately disintegrate into pieces before she wraps the other hand around the wrist of the vampire restraining her and forces a jolt of power into him.

The vampire's body immediately becomes overwhelmed with pain and he lets go of her before collapsing, causing Bonnie to drop towards the ground. Bonnie braces herself for impact, but before she can hit the ground she finds herself cradled Caroline's arms.

"Thanks," Bonnie gasps in relief.

"I would never let you fall," Caroline smiles warmly at her and Bonnie's heart beats a little faster in response.

After a moment, Caroline places Bonnie on her feet and they look across the room where Stefan is standing over the dead body of the guard that had Bonnie in the chokehold. In his hand is the guard's bloody heart, making it clear that Stefan ripped it out of his chest.

Bonnie, raises an eyebrow, "Stefan was it really necessary to rip his heart out of his chest?" She has no problem with the guard's death, especially knowing what she knows about him, but usually they keep the deaths more simple.

"He put his hands on you and was planning on do much more if he had the chance. For that alone he deserved to die brutally," Stefan says unrepentantly as he tosses the heart across the room. When that bastard wrapped his hand around her neck he had seen red so he hadn't hesitated to go for his heart the moment Bonnie was out of his clutches.

"You're a witch?" Jamison frowns as Bonnie turns several of his men to dust with a snap of her finger. "Why didn't I sense it when they brought you in?" When his guard brought her in he didn't sense anything but human from her, but now immense power radiates off of her.

"Because I didn't want you to know until I was ready for you to know," Bonnie takes a step closer him, exuding confidence. "We've been tracking you for weeks. You thought Stefan and Caroline were trying to get close so they could take over your business, but we were really dismantling it piece by piece."

"Yeah right," Jamison scoffs, "I'm always careful. There is no way you have anything on me."

"I have to admit you were good, but my team is better. You may not have revealed any of your territories to Stefan and Caroline, but you did reveal them to those humans you regularly gave my partners as gifts. I'm guessing you figured it didn't matter what they knew since they were dying anyway?"

Jamison's eyes widen in shock, "There's no way they told you anything…I compelled them to kill themselves if they were questioned."

"I uncompelled them," She grins wickedly, "Once the compulsion was lifted they were very eager to tell us where you were keeping the other slaves. And as of twenty minutes ago, they've all been freed."

Jamison glances at Stefan and Caroline, who are looking just as smug. "I get why the witch would play do-gooder" he glares coldly at Bonnie who doesn't flinch before returning his gaze back to Stefan, "I don't see how of this was your fucking business."

"You made it our business the moment you stepped foot in Mystic Falls," Bonnie steps in front of Stefan and Caroline "We may not have the ability to stop everything that's going on in other cities, but in Mystic Falls we have rules. The moment you stepped foot in this city you agreed to follow those rules and when you brought those humans here as slaves to do whatever you wanted with you broke them."She glares at him, "The Supernatural Council doesn't take kindly to that."

"Fuck you," Jamison snarls before shouting to the men that haven't been taken down, "Get the bitch, she can't handle all of you at once!"

Jamison's men begin to approach Bonnie, but they are quickly put down by Caroline and Stefan who become blurs around the room. Soon the only person left is Jamison.

Bonnie gives him a searching look, "Look likes you're the last man standing."

"You may have gotten my humans, but I can always get more once I get out of here. And make no mistake I will get out of here."

"I really wouldn't count on that," Caroline says as she glances around the room and takes in all the dead vampires. "We took out eighty of your guards in ten minutes. You can't possibly believe that we'd let you leave."

" And you can't possibly be dumb enough to assume that a man like me wouldn't have backup," He gestures at the entrance, grinning smugly when he hears footsteps.

"If I were you I wouldn't be counting on that backup to come to your rescue," A female voice calls out.

He turns toward the voice and is surprised to see a dark haired woman and man standing in the doorway. His senses tell him the female is a vampire while the male is a hybrid. Since he doesn't hire women and he doesn't recognize the male that means... "Where are my men?"

"Let's just say they've all been disposed of," Elena Gilbert-Lockwood says with a smirk.

"I gotta say it was fun putting venom into every single one of those bastards," Tyler Lockwood grins smugly next to her. Normally using werewolf venom is the last thing he would ever do, but those bastards deserved it.

Furious, Jamison tries to flash over them, but before he can take two steps he drops to his knees in excruciating pain.

Bonnie saunters over until she's standing in front of him. She doesn't call off her attack so Jamison has to look up at her in order to address her.

"So what now bitch, are you gonna to kill me?"

"Nope," she shakes her head much to his surprise. "I know you have the ability to reincarnate. So until we find a way to kill you permanently you're going to be locked up and suffer the same way you forced those humans to suffer."

"You really think you can hold me. I'm Jamison Bradshaw no one has ever-"

"I'm sick of hearing you talk," Bonnie says just before using her powers to render him unconscious. He collapses to the ground with a loud thud.

Stefan and Caroline watch the scene in awe, both feeling a mixture of lust and pride.

Oblivious to the change in their demeanor, Bonnie lets out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad we finally caught him, but I'm not looking forward to taking the bastard in." Most of the time they kill the people they go after, but when the crime involves a lot of humans they have to work with the Sheriff which means a lot of paperwork. Thankfully, Matt is the sheriff so he's already aware of what's been going down, but it still means a long night of tedious paperwork.

Elena grins when she glances behind Bonnie sees the heated looks Caroline and Stefan are throwing at her best friend. She's not the least bit surprised since Caroline hasn't been quiet about the lack of sex over the last couple of weeks and they tend to get like this after missions anyway.

"Bon, Ty and I will follow up with the Matt and the boss after we take Jamison in." Elena looks at the unconscious vampire on the ground.

Tyler opens his mouth to protest, but abruptly shuts it when Elena shakes her head and gives him a pointed look that he picks up on immediately. He remembers all too well what Caroline is like when she's sexually frustrated so he knows it's better for everyone if the trio gets out of here now. "Yeah, we got this."

"Are you guys sure?" Bonnie asks despite wanting nothing more than to head home. "That's going to take several hours."

"Yes I'm sure," Elena insists with a smile. "After all the time the three of you put into this case, it's the least we can do."

"Okay," Bonnie barely has the word out of her mouth before Stefan lifts her into his arms and flashes them out of the warehouse with Caroline right behind them.

"Well we definitely won't be seeing them for the next few days," Elena laughs, amused by their abrupt exit.

Tyler laughs as well as he lifts a still unconscious Jamison and begins dragging him to the exit. "Come on, Lena. The sooner we take this asshole in, the sooner this is all done." He pauses to look at his wife, his eyes darkening slightly with want, "Then we can go home and have our own sex marathon."

Elena grins wickedly as a shiver goes down her spine at the want in his gaze. "I like the way you think, Ty."

-X-

The drive from the warehouse to their home doesn't take long, but by the time the trio steps through the front door, Bonnie is so aroused that she is actually somewhat unsteady on her feet. Thankfully Caroline is right there to keep her steady.

Stefan closes the door behind them and immediately speeds away to wash the blood off his hands, leaving Bonnie and Caroline alone for the moment. She doesn't have long to ponder that thought because Caroline cups her face in her hands and drags her into a fierce, but gentle kiss. They pull back a few seconds later, but instead breaking apart, Caroline pulls her in closer.

"I've been waiting to hold you all night, I'm not letting go of you just yet," Caroline explains when their eyes meet.

"I'm definitely not complaining," Bonnie sighs as just as Stefan embraces her from behind. She turns her head to look at him and is rewarded with a deep kiss. His kiss is more passionate than Caroline's but it has the same level of gentleness. It always warms her that two people that can rip a human apart with hardly any effort make a point of being gentle with her.

Eventually Stefan pulls back and Bonnie barely has a chance to catch her breath before Caroline is pulling her in for another kiss. It's more aggressive than the last one and this time Caroline eagerly plunders her mouth, sending jolts of pleasure between her legs. As this is going on, Bonnie can feel Stefan press his hard body against her, driving her arousal up even more.

When they separate again Bonnie is expecting Stefan to pull her into another kiss, but instead he begins pressing kisses to her neck. To give him more access, she leans back, groaning when his tongue begins tracing her pulse.

Determined to turn Bonnie on even more, Caroline moves her hands from Bonnie's face to her chest so she can squeeze her breasts through her dress. She smiles when Bonnie whimpers, making it clear that she succeeded in her goal. She wants more direct contact to Bonnie's breasts so without missing a beat she drops her hands, takes a step backward, and quickly spins Bonnie around so she can unzip her dress.

The garment immediately slides down to the floor, pooling at Bonnie's feet. Immediately, Stefan kneels down in front of her and slowly drags her panties down her legs, stopping occasionally to press a kiss to her legs. While he's doing that Caroline unfastens Bonnie's bra and pulls it off her body, letting out a pleased growl when her hands come in contact with bare breasts.

The moment Bonnie is fully naked; Stefan stands up and takes a step back so he can take off his own clothes. Behind her she feels Caroline let go of her breasts and when she turns around to face her sees that she is doing the same thing.

A now naked Caroline drops her bra to the floor and blatantly checks out Stefan and Bonnie's bodies. Her sex clenches excitedly as she quickly reaches for Bonnie's hand and kisses her palm before guiding her hand to her breast, making it clear what she wants the shorter woman to do.

Bonnie leans up to briefly peck her lips, but instead of squeezing her nipple like Caroline's expecting, she lowers her head so she can take it into her mouth. She hears Caroline gasp and proceeds to use her other hand to play with the other breast. She squeezes both breasts, switching from nipple to nipple until both are hard points. Arousal courses through her body as Caroline's gasps become louder and more frequent.

Bonnie's legs wobble and she's half afraid that she will drop to the ground, but before she can Stefan's arms wrap around her waist and her back is pressed against his naked chest. She pulls her mouth and hands away from Caroline's breasts to glance at Stefan over her shoulder.

"We will always be here to catch you," he says before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Though the soft kiss was intended as sweet gesture, the feel of his lips on her skin still sends a jolt of pleasure to her body and as he presses a kiss to her neck, she is unable to stop the moan from escaping.

Just as he moves one of his hands between her legs, Caroline kneels down to kiss her stomach. Slowly she moves upward, leaving a trail of kisses along her torso. When she finally gets to the breasts, Stefan cups one and lifts it to her mouth.

"Ah," Bonnie moans as arousal begins to current through her body.

A few moments later, Caroline lets go of Bonnie's nipple and she kisses Stefan, her tongue immediately sliding into his mouth. Bonnie shivers at the sight.

Caroline and Stefan pull away from their kiss and both let out low growls as her aroused scent fills the air, making it obvious that they are just as affected by her as she is by them.

Without warning Caroline picks her up and speeds her upstairs to their bedroom before she even has a chance to blink. Stefan appears a second later and quickly closes the door behind them.

Bonnie is expecting Caroline to put her down, but instead she lifts her higher until her feet are propped up on Caroline's shoulders and presses her against the nearby wall. She groans as her body makes contact with the cold wall, but when a tongue trails along her slit she finds herself groaning for a different reason entirely.

"Caroline," Bonnie softly gasps out and tangles her fingers into Caroline's blonde hair as her tongue slips deeper inside of her.

Caroline latches onto her clit and growls, sending vibrations to Bonnie's lower half. Bonnie arches her body into her and squeezes her thighs tighter around Caroline's head as she continues to suck and lick at her.

Minutes later, Bonnie is screaming out as her orgasm washes over her. Her thighs shake, her hips jerk, but Caroline keeps moving her mouth eagerly. She doesn't pull away until Bonnie's legs stop trembling, then she begins trailing kisses along her thighs before placing Bonnie back on her feet.

The moment she's on her feet, Stefan spins her around and takes her lips in a hungry kiss. Their lips slide together, their tongues tangle and he doesn't release her until she pulls back to take a breath.

"Get on the bed," Caroline demands huskily, clearly aroused by their kiss.

Bonnie shudders with pleasure before climbing onto the bed. She lies on her side, her breath hitching when Caroline pulls Stefan in for a passionate kiss of their own. They pull away moments later and her body pulses with arousal when they focus their gazes on her. Along with the lust she's feeling she also feels warmth because they are looking at her like she's the best thing that ever happened to them. It's something they've done for years now, but she knows it's something she'll never get used to.

Caroline crawls onto the bed and gently rolls Bonnie onto her back before grabbing a breast in each hand and firmly rubbing each nipple with a thumb. The buds grow stiff and Bonnie barely has a chance to moan out her pleasure before Stefan spreads her legs open and lowers his head so he can take a long lick of her wet folds.

Immediately he's rewarded when her arousal floods his tongue and he wastes no time lapping it up.

"Oh, god," Bonnie moans as Stefan grips her by the thighs and angles her body so her pussy is closer to his face.

Caroline smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Bonnie's lips while Stefan continues to thrust his tongue harder inside of her. He teases her clit with his fingers before replacing them with his tongue. Greedily, he laps up her arousal as he uses his mouth and fingers to pleasure her.

"Mmmm," Bonnie screams out as her head trashes against the bed. The pleasure is so overwhelming that her legs begin to shake, and her hands tightly grip at the sheets.

One more swipe of his tongue is all it takes for Bonnie to explode hard against his mouth, the tension in her body slowly releasing.

Despite her orgasm, Stefan continues to lap at her, swallowing her arousal up as though he's starving. His fingers continue working her, the digits becoming increasingly wet.

Caroline watches Bonnie shuddering in pleasure and satisfaction rips through her own body. When Stefan finally lifts away from Bonnie's thighs and she sees the bottom half of his face covered with their girl's arousal, Caroline grabs the back of his neck and kisses him thoroughly.

They continue to kiss, but pull back when Bonnie crawls over to the foot of the bed and pulls something out from a box underneath the bed. Caroline shivers when she sees the large dark blue vibrator in her hand, remembering what happened the last time Bonnie used it on her.

Normally she'd be content to let Bonnie do her thing, but not tonight. After seeing that asshole with his hands on her woman, she wants… no needs to give Bonnie as much pleasure as she possibly can. She shoots a glance at Stefan and is happy to find he's on the same page.

Bonnie has just managed to crawl back to her spot on the bed when in a seemingly synchronized move, the vibrator is suddenly snatched from her hand and Bonnie is tossed onto her stomach. Within seconds Caroline is pushing Bonnie's thighs apart and shifting her so she's on all fours. Bonnie turns back just time to see the smug grin on Stefan's face as he hands Caroline the vibrator.

Caroline smirks as she drags the vibrator along Bonnie's slit before sliding it inside. She flips it on and moves it around until she is hitting that spot that has Bonnie moaning her pleasure.

Bonnie trembles as her pussy clenches around the vibrator over and over. She's seconds away from exploding when the vibrator is suddenly pulled out of her and she is flipped onto her back. When she looks up, Stefan is kneeling between her thighs with his cock pressed against her entrance. Her legs open wider and she moans when he slides balls deep inside of her.

Stefan lets out a deep groan as he basks at how good being inside her feels. He wants to savor it, but when her pussy clenches tight around him and she wraps her legs around his waist, he knows trying to prolong things is futile.

He moves faster, pumping into her harder and harder until Bonnie climaxes, dragging him along for the ride. Her inner walls milk him dry until the last of his come spills into her. Though still hard, he pulls out and glances down at both women, but before he can do anything else his stomach begins to growl loudly.

Caroline and Bonnie glance at him in surprise for one brief moment before they begin laughing.

"Well that definitely wasn't the kind of hunger I was expecting from you," Bonnie giggles as she glances up at Stefan.

Stefan takes the teasing in stride, "In my defense the last time I fed was last night. I'm going to get a blood bag. Do either of you want anything?"

Bonnie shakes her head.

"I'm fine since I actually was smart enough to feed before our mission," Caroline jokes, laughing harder when Stefan rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed to slip on his boxers before speeding out of the room. After he's gone Caroline's own smile fades as more carnal thoughts begin to fill her mind.

One minute Bonnie is sitting upright as she watches Stefan leave the room and the next she's being pinned to the bed with a clearly aroused Caroline hovering over her.

"My turn," Caroline says before leaning down to kiss Bonnie's neck.

She lingers there, lightly scraping her fangs along the soft skin before using her tongue to soothe the sensation. She smiles wickedly as she hears Bonnie gasp and then proceeds to increase her ministrations.

"Oh," Bonnie moans, her entire body twitching at the feel of Caroline's tongue. She runs her nails along her back, leaving light scratches across her skin.

"Bon, you were amazing tonight," Caroline says huskily, referring to their mission.

"We were all amazing." Bonnie murmurs.

"True," she agrees with a grin. "Still there's something about seeing you taking charge and literally bringing assholes to their knees that –" she presses an urgent kiss against Bonnie's lips instead of finishing the rest of her sentence.

Bonnie grins before she tangles her fingers into Caroline's hair and drags the vampire in for a more passionate kiss.

They lose themselves in each other's mouths, their lips moving together, tongues tangling as their lust begins to take over. Caroline lowers her body to Bonnie's, both groaning when their thighs slip between each other's legs. Their frantic kiss continues as their breasts press together and their arousal begins to coat each other.

"You feel so good," Bonnie murmurs against her lips before lifting her thigh higher so Caroline can grind easier against it.

In response, Caroline presses her thigh harder against Bonnie and lets out a happy sigh when her witch begins eagerly grinding against it.

It feels so good Bonnie can already tell that her orgasm is on the horizon so she grinds herself into Caroline's thigh harder. She sighs happily when the blonde vampire's non-existent breath comes out more labored and she grips Bonnie more tightly, proving that she is just as close to erupting

"Care," Bonnie says as she takes her face in her hands to look into her eyes. She is excited when Caroline looks down at her and she sees that her usual blue eyes are almost demonic.

Loving that she can get her to this point, Bonnie wastes no time taking her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking it lightly before letting it go with a loud pop.

Caroline's hips roll into Bonnie, each roll causing her clit to throb, sending her closer and closer to release. It feels amazing, but she still decides to slow down because she wants this to last longer. So she presses a kiss to her lips and moves her thigh away from Bonnie's center.

Bonnie opens her mouth to protest the action, but before she can Caroline puts one of her legs over hers and brings their centers together. She whimpers as Caroline's arousal coats her and she begins winding her hips so they are moving together in the best way.

"Oh fuck," Bonnie gasps and grabs at Caroline's shoulders as Caroline grips her hips and grinds into her harder and harder.

When Bonnie's clit bumps against her own, Caroline's head files back. She lets out a growl as the scent of sex and sound of their wet cores meeting together, overwhelm her supernatural senses.

"God, Bonnie!" Caroline moans as she speeds up her thrusts. She can sense that Bonnie is on the cusp of her orgasm so to push her over edge she quickly slips one of her hands up Bonnie's stomach to her breast where she begins rubbing and tugging her nipple.

Bonnie bites her lip in an attempt to keep quiet, but the attempt is futile and as she cries out Caroline's name as she comes hard against Caroline's pussy. She trembles against Caroline and her nails dig into her shoulders as Caroline grinds her hips in search of her own orgasm. The frantic movements cause Bonnie to come for a second time and once again she screams out in pleasure.

"Oh God!" Caroline moans over and over as her arousal soaks them both.

They both take several gasping breaths before their mouths collide for a messy kiss. They collapse onto the bed, Caroline on top of Bonnie with their limbs tangled together. Their mouths move together crazily, the desire between them far from being extinguished.

Eventually Caroline pulls away from the kiss to let Bonnie catch her breath and when she does her vampire senses tingle, signaling the presence of a certain vampire. Caroline however chooses to ignore it in favor of pressing her body closer to Bonnie's. She briefly meets Bonnie's eyes before leaning down to take her lips in another passionate kiss.

Across the room, Stefan watches the two women kiss, their mouths moving together frantically. His cock pulses painfully as the scent of their arousal fills his nostrils and he is unable to stop the growl from escaping. It draws their attention and they glance over at him, both women giving him knowing looks that make it clear they knew he was in the room. Stefan knows he could have joined them when he first arrived few minutes ago, but he had been content with just watching.

Now however…

"Is there a problem?" An amused Bonnie raises an eyebrow as she reaches up to grab Caroline's breast.

Caroline gasps in pleasure before adding, "Yeah, Stefan you seem a little…" she pauses and pointedly looks at his erection through his boxers"…tense."

If possible his cock grows even harder at their teasing and he decides to do a little enticing of his own by slowly dragging his boxers down his legs. His lips quirk upward at the lustful and eager looks in their eyes as their gazes zero in on his cock. He then saunters over to the bed and takes a seat, outright grinning when an invisible force pushes him onto his back and drags him farther up on the bed.

He's not surprised to see a slightly smug Bonnie and an amused Caroline staring down at him. From his position, he has an amazing view of their naked bodies so he looks his fill until Bonnie leans down and kisses him. He growls slightly as she bites down on his bottom lip before pulling away so Caroline can swoop in for a kiss of her own.

Two sets of hands move along his body, clearly playing off each other to make things more pleasurable for him. When Caroline rubs his chest, Bonnie chooses to tweak his nipples. Once Bonnie strokes his abs, Caroline drags her nails across them and when Bonnie cups his balls, Caroline grabs onto his cock.

Eventually they replace their hands with their mouths and he finds himself groaning as Bonnie licks one side of his erection while Caroline licks the other. It feels amazing, but it's clear they are trying to drive him wild because neither will take the head into their mouth. Stefan groans and grips at the sheets in an effort not to grab one of their heads so he can slide his cock in their mouth.

After awhile, they seem to take pity on him because Bonnie pulls back and Caroline immediately takes him into her mouth. She sucks him eagerly, moaning as she bobs her head up and down. Pleasure shoots through his body and he feels so good he knows it won't be long before he comes.

Which is why he's surprised and a little irritated when Caroline abruptly releases him from her mouth. The irritation fades right away however once Bonnie replaces her and Caroline begins sucking and licking at his balls.

They move in unison, their sucks increasing whenever he lets out a moan. This continues until Stefan lets out a loud growl as he explodes, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he shoots his load into Bonnie's mouth. She eagerly takes every drop, only releasing him when he's completely empty. Caroline pulls Bonnie into a kiss the moment she releases him, groaning as she gets her own taste of Stefan.

The sight of them kissing as well as the smell of their arousal causes his cock to stir to life and he quickly slides his hand down to his now pulsating erection. He is getting ready to stroke himself when Caroline pulls away from the kiss and lifts Bonnie into her arms.

Stefan lets go of his cock just as Caroline places Bonnie onto her back. She then lifts Bonnie's legs in the air and gives him a sly wink. He grins as he crawls between Bonnie's legs and drapes them on his shoulders. Once again he grabs his cock, hissing as he presses the tip against her entrance. Simultaneous groans spill out when Stefan sheaths himself in Bonnie's wet heat and begins thrusting.

Caroline feels her arousal grow the longer she watches Stefan fuck Bonnie. Her eyes go to Bonnie and she's happy when she sees that her lust filled gaze is on her crotch. Though already aroused, the look in Bonnie's eyes causes her pussy to clench eagerly. So when Bonnie gives her a slight nod she immediately straddles Bonnie's face, gasping happily as Bonnie grabs her thighs and drags her center to her mouth.

Bonnie laps at Caroline hungrily, smirking slightly when the vampire hisses and grinds her pussy against her mouth. She takes it further by sliding her tongue in and out of Caroline before moving onto her clit.

As more moans spill from Caroline's mouth, Stefan marvels at how intuitive Bonnie is when it comes to sex.

The first time they made love he had been a bit surprised by how easily she had managed to figure out what turned him and Caroline on. Even now while she devours Caroline, she manages to squeeze her inner muscles around him in a way that has his cock twitching. It feels so good he has the urge to thrust into her wildly, but he manages to keep his pace slow so it will last longer.

When he moves his gaze to Caroline, he sees her grind on Bonnie's face and grins when he realizes that Caroline is so far gone that her only focus at the moment is the pleasure she's receiving. Turned on beyond belief, he reaches down to caress Bonnie's breast and he feels his cock jerk. When she begins playing with the nipples it takes everything in him not to explode. Somehow he manages to hold back, but he knows that won't be the case for much longer.

Determined to get Bonnie off before he comes, he leans over her and begins slamming harder inside of her, making a point to hit that spot inside of her that always drives her crazy. He can tell he's succeeded when her walls clench tighter around him and she uses her legs to pull him closer. He smirks slightly when he hears her muffled moans, grinning when the vibrations cause Caroline to ride Bonnie's face almost frantically.

"Oh God!" Caroline moans as she basks in the feeling of Bonnie's lips and tongue on her.

Bonnie eagerly licks up the arousal from Caroline's flesh, her own lust fueled by the sounds of Caroline moaning and trembling on her face, seconds away from exploding. She lets out a moan herself when her walls flutter around Stefan's cock and she realizes that she is just as close to climaxing.

Sensing how close to edge both women are, Stefan reaches for one of Caroline's hands and moves it to Bonnie's mound. Taking the hint, Caroline immediately begins rubbing Bonnie's clit.

"Oooh," Bonnie moans as her body inadvertently jerks upward.

The move causes both Stefan and Caroline to lose the last of their control. They vamp out at the exact same time and Stefan starts thrusting faster while Caroline rubs Bonnie's clit harder as she rocks back and forth on her face.

Within seconds Caroline erupts, drenching Bonnie's mouth with her arousal. She continues rubbing Bonnie's clit even as she basks in her orgasm. "That's it, Bon. Come for us."

One deep thrust from Stefan and a squeeze of her clit is all it takes for Bonnie to go over the edge. She grips Caroline's thighs as her orgasm washes over her body, moaning against Caroline's folds as she continues lapping up the moisture dripping from the woman above her.

As Stefan watches both women get lost in their bliss, he knows he can no longer hold back. He pumps into Bonnie four more times before throwing his head back roaring as his orgasm rips through his body. The moment he comes down he takes his softened cock out of Bonnie and sits back on his knees, waiting patiently as Caroline and Bonnie come down from their aftershocks.

Caroline shifts around so her face is hovering over Bonnie's and when she takes Bonnie's lips in a passionate kiss, she moans as she gets a taste of herself on Bonnie's tongue. She pulls back starts to kiss her way down Bonnie's body, only stopping when her head is between Bonnie's legs.

Caroline feels her eyes flicker when she inhales the scents of Bonnie and Stefan's mixed arousal seeping out Bonnie. Her mouth waters and she quickly lowers her mouth to her, using her tongue to lap up the arousal. A slight smirk appears on her face when she hears a female and male moan almost simultaneously, loving how easy it is to turn them on. Emboldened, she runs her tongue across Bonnie's slit before sliding her tongue inside the hot and wet passage.

Stefan feels his cock stir as he watches Caroline lick Bonnie and by the time she slips a finger inside of the witch, it's as hard as granite. His eyes darken with lust when she pulls that same finger out and holds it to his mouth, winking as he eagerly sucks on the wet digit. He groans happily as the mixture of himself and Bonnie hits his tongue. His eyes go to Bonnie and they share a lustful look until Caroline flicks her clit causing her eyes to slam shut.

Once Caroline's finger is completely clean and she pulls it out of his mouth, he moves behind the blonde and quickly thrusts inside of her. Stefan lets out a grunt as her inner walls clench tightly around him and she grins against Bonnie's mound as she grinds her ass into his thrusts.

Bonnie writhes on the bed as Caroline nips and sucks at her clit before taking it fully into her mouth. A wave of pleasure surges through her body and she slips her hand into Caroline's blonde tresses as her climax suddenly overtakes her body.

The sound of Bonnie's moans of pleasure cause Stefan to slam harder into Caroline. She tightens around him and he reaches for her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. The movements send jolts of arousal to her already wet pussy. He plays with her breasts for a few moments longer before moving one of his hands between her legs to rub her clit. Caroline bucks against him, moaning loudly as his thrusts get deeper and harder.

As Stefan thrusts in and out of Caroline, Bonnie focuses her gaze on the other woman, finding herself transfixed by the pleasure on her face. Wanting to see them both pushed over the edge, Bonnie decides to do the one thing she knows drives them both wild. Gracefully, Bonnie manages to maneuver her body so her head is directly underneath their thrusting groins. For her effort she's rewarded with the up close view of Stefan's cock sliding in and out of Caroline's soaking wet pussy. She takes in the sight for a few moments before running her tongue along his shaft when he slides out of Caroline.

"Fuck," Stefan hisses and Bonnie decides to up the ante so that every slide outward coincides with a swipe of her tongue and a squeeze of his balls. Soon she can see the tension grow in Stefan and knowing that it won't be much longer before he comes, she focuses her attention on Caroline as well by touching her tongue to her clit.

The sensation provokes a whimper from Caroline's mouth and she pushes her hips backward, causing Stefan to slide deeper inside of her. Eventually between the sensations of Stefan's cock gliding in and out of her and Bonnie's tongue on her clit, Caroline isn't at all surprised when she is pushed over the edge. Stefan continues thrusting, moving faster and deeper until he finally comes as well.

Bonnie swipes her tongue across their joined groins one last time before rolling away from them and shifting onto her knees. She figured out the first night they spent together that their stamina allows for quick recovery time so she's not surprised when Stefan is suddenly on his back and Caroline is already riding him. She does however let out a squeak when Stefan suddenly grabs her by the hips and positions her so her pussy is hovering above his mouth.

"Grab onto the headboard," Stefan orders lowly. The sound of his voice is almost hypnotic so she eagerly does as he asks. "Now sit."

She does and immediately moans when his tongue touches her hot and wet core. Stefan uses his fingers to spread her open wider and latches his mouth around her clit. As Bonnie begins riding his face, he slides his hands to Caroline's hips so he can thrust deeper inside of her.

It's obvious when he hits the right spot because Caroline suddenly lets out a loud scream and begins moving frantically above him. Bonnie is just as frantic, groaning loudly and moving her hips eagerly as his tongue flicks at her clit.

He dives into both women with no inhibition; eagerly thrusting his cock deeper inside of Caroline while greedily lapping at Bonnie's drenched pussy. One downward thrust by Caroline sends a rush of pleasure to his cock, causing him to growl against Bonnie's mound.

The vibrations push her closer to her release and she gasps when her legs begin to tremble and her arousal spills into his mouth. Stefan growls again and this time he's rewarded doubly when her pussy spasms around his tongue at the same time Caroline's clenches tightly around his cock.

Realizing that their orgasms are just around the corner, he pushes his tongue and cock deeper into both women and flicks at Caroline's clit. Simultaneous feminine moans fill the air and then he's being flooded with their come.

Caroline climbs off of him first, but before Bonnie has a chance to do the same Stefan grabs her by the waist and lifts her onto his cock. They both groan as her pussy clenches around him and she begins to ride him.

Tension flows through Caroline's body as she crawls to the head of the bed and quickly straddles his face, lowering herself to Stefan's open mouth. She whimpers as his tongue trails across her slit and he briefly sucks her clit into his mouth. Her nipples become hard points as Bonnie leans over and starts squeezing them.

When Stefan takes her clit back into his mouth and Bonnie's attention on her nipples becomes more prominent, she gives in to the urge to go over the edge. She screams loudly as she climaxes, but never has the chance to relax because Stefan continues licking up her arousal while Bonnie bounces hard and fast on his cock. As things become more and more frantic, Caroline wraps her arms around Bonnie's waist and pulls Bonnie in for a kiss. Their breasts smash against each other and Bonnie's hands wrap around her waist before sliding down to cup her ass.

Stefan flicks her clit with his tongue, feeling very powerful when he hears Caroline's moans of pleasure. Her arousal coats his face, but he doesn't let it faze him and instead continues lapping it up and thrusting his cock into Bonnie.

Bonnie works her hips frantically; her inner muscles squeezing Stefan's cock in a way that causes his balls tighten. In order to distract himself he sucks Caroline's clit into his mouth, grinning when the blonde moans and comes for a second time. As he laps up Caroline's sopping arousal, he feels Bonnie's walls clench even tighter around him. He lets out a hiss when she rides him as hard as she possibly can and in response he raises his hips to meet her.

Their hips move together forcefully as he penetrates her over and over again. Bonnie's head flies back in ecstasy as her clit presses against his pubic hair with each thrust downward. As this going on, Caroline climbs off of Stefan and crawls across the bed until she's directly behind Bonnie and immediately grabs Bonnie's breasts, knowing how sensitive they are when she's turned on. As she massages the perky mounds in her hand and pinches the hard buds between her fingers, she's rewarded with a whimper.

"Shit," Stefan hisses as her walls squeeze him and for a moment his gaze becomes focused on the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her. He sits up and between the feeling of being snug inside of Bonnie as she bounces on his cock and the intense look on Caroline's face as she plays with Bonnie's breasts, it becomes an even bigger struggle for him not to explode. But he holds on, even when she starts riding him harder and faster because there is something else he needs from Bonnie first.

His gaze meets Caroline's and it's clear she's thinking the same thing because her eyes turn demonic and her fangs come out right before his do. They sink into Bonnie's neck at the exact same time, both moaning in ecstasy as her blood fills their mouths.

Bonnie screams as two sets of fangs pierce her neck and her pussy clenches around Stefan's cock one more time before she is pushed over the edge. Her eyes slam shut and she feels her body grow sluggish at the loss of blood. There would have been a point in time where two vampires drinking from her would have been her worst nightmare, but now —at least with these two—it emboldens her and makes the pleasure flowing through her body feel all the more intense.

The taste of Bonnie's blood causes Stefan's cock to become painfully hard and all it takes is two more pumps for him to come as well.

While Bonnie and Stefan bask in their orgasms, Caroline basks in the taste of the blood going down her throat. They don't drink from Bonnie very often, but whenever they do it's as though she's indulging in the finest wine. The blood goes through her body immediately because she already feels more powerful than she did a few moments ago.

Before Bonnie can lose too much blood, Caroline and Stefan pull away and seal the bites with their tongues. Carefully, they place her back on the mattress with them on either side of her before biting into their wrists.

One minute a sluggish Bonnie is staring up at the ceiling and the next two wrists —one female and one male — are in her line of vision. She chuckles in amusement before ultimately reaching for Caroline's wrist and pulling it to her mouth.

As she drinks, she meets Caroline's gaze meet and a burst of warmth flows between them. She drinks greedily as she feels her strength return and then she releases the limb, but only after pressing a kiss to Caroline's palm. They share a smile before she turns to Stefan and takes his wrist to drink from.

Bonnie drinks until her energy is back at full strength and when she finally lets go of Stefan's wrist she realizes that Caroline and Stefan are staring intently at her. She knows right away without even asking what they want from her.

While most of the time, Caroline and Stefan are pretty laid-back as vampires, there are times where that possessive part of them comes out and they like to tie her up so they can have their way with her. It's something that requires a lot of trust on her part since it puts her in a very vulnerable position. She had been nervous the first time because she hadn't known what to expect, but now she only feels excitement whenever they do this because she's likes seeing the more possessive sides of them. Not to mention it means she receives a lot of pleasure.

"I want this," Bonnie says before either has a chance to ask.

Caroline and Stefan both smile before climbing out of bed. Stefan heads for a dresser across the room where he pulls out the scarves they will need to tie Bonnie to the bed. While he's doing that Caroline reaches for the box underneath the bed and pulls a strap-on dildo and harness.

Bonnie watches eagerly as Caroline slips into the harness and secures the dildo before climbing back onto the bed. Stefan gets back on the bed as well and gently wraps a scarf around her left wrist and ties it to the headboard. Caroline does the same with Bonnie's right wrist and her body begins to tremble eagerly at the thought of being completely at their mercy.

Once they are both sure she's secure they let go of her wrists and they start pressing kisses all over her.

Stefan begins at her feet and slowly moves up, each kiss causing tingles to shoot through her legs. Caroline chooses to start at her stomach and Bonnie begins to tremble as she licks and kisses her abdominal muscles.

Stefan moves onto one of her legs, his mouth trailing gentle kisses along it. When he gets to her inner thigh, he deepens the kisses and Bonnie's core starts to throb in anticipation. Bonnie assumes he's going to move to between her legs, but he moves up higher on her leg, ignoring the part of body that is eager for him.

Apparently deciding she wants in on the teasing, Caroline moves from kissing her stomach to kissing between her breasts. Bonnie groans as her nipples harden almost painfully as they wait to be touched, but instead Caroline trails her tongue across Bonnie's collarbone.

The two vampires continue this torture for several minutes, causing Bonnie to become more and more frustrated. Right before Bonnie snaps, they pull away from her and share a grin before diving for her breasts at the same time.

Bonnie moans happily as a mouth covers each of her breasts, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. As they suck and kiss her breasts, they begin to feel heavier and she instinctively she spreads her legs open, silently begging for one of them to touch her there as well.

Her wish is granted when they both pull away from her breasts and Stefan quickly crawls down her body.

"Spread your legs," Caroline growls into Bonnie's ear as Stefan gets situated between her legs.

Bonnie does as she asks and watches as Stefan slides two fingers inside of her. Stefan's nostrils are filled with the smell of her arousal and he quickly spreads her pussy lips open and sucks her clit into his mouth.

He devours her over and over again until suddenly she is pushed over the edge, her body twitching with pleasure.

Bonnie hardly has a chance to come down from her high before she feels a different tongue circling along her throbbing pussy. She opens her eyes and is not at all surprised to see Caroline's head buried between her legs.

"Aah," Bonnie's eyes slam shut when Caroline begins sliding two of her fingers in and out of her.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Stefan asks as he nuzzles her neck, making a point to press his lips to her pulse point.

"Yes," she moans as Caroline adds another finger and the thrusts become more frantic. Three more slides inside and Bonnie explodes again.

This time they give her time to recover from her orgasm before continuing. Once she recovers and opens her eyes she is happily surprised to see both of them staring intently at her pussy from the end of the bed.

Caroline spreads her thighs wide open and gently blows on Bonnie's pussy lips, watching as more arousal begins to drip out of her. The sight of Bonnie's arousal causes her own pussy to throb and she can't bring herself to look away.

"Are you gonna do something or just keep looking at it?" Stefan teases a few moments later, breaking Caroline out of her trance.

Caroline glances at Stefan and as though he is reading her mind, helps her part the folds of Bonnie's pussy, both sliding a finger inside of her.

Bonnie whimpers and undulates against the mattress as the pleasure flows through her body. It feels so good that her hips rise up to meet the thrusts of their fingers. Thankfully she doesn't have to wait for more pleasure because Caroline quickly lowers her mouth to her clit.

Despite having tasted Bonnie multiple times tonight, it still feels as satisfying as it did the first time tonight to Caroline. She swirls her tongue around, basking in the taste of her witch. To assist her, Stefan pins Bonnie's hips to the bed which allows her to nip, suck, and lick at the wet folds, bringing Bonnie closer and closer to orgasm. Caroline fucks her with her mouth, groaning happily as Bonnie trembles and moans in desire.

When Bonnie's pussy begins to clench around her tongue in an attempt to suck her closer, Caroline begins to lick her with long strokes, finally pushing her over the edge.

Before Bonnie can come down from her orgasm, she quickly shifts until the tip of dildo from her strap-on is pressed against Bonnie's opening. Bonnie lets out a long moan when Caroline slowly pushes inside of her.

"Relax baby," Caroline says softly before leaning down to take her mouth in a passionate kiss, mimicking what their bodies are doing below. She pulls back slightly before thrusting deeper inside, repeating this until the dildo is fully inside of Bonnie.

"Caroline," Bonnie moans as the vampire begins to move inside of her. It feels so good that her legs instinctively wrap around Caroline's waist to bring her closer.

As they move together, Caroline cups Bonnie's breasts in her hands and takes turns sucking on each of them.

The pleasure begins to over whelm Bonnie so much that she instinctively tries to reach for Caroline to bring her closer before she remembers that her hands have been restrained. Instead she lies back as Caroline works her body over, bringing her closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

Caroline lifts her head from Bonnie's breasts and stares into Bonnie's eyes, blue meeting green. The heat between becomes so intense that Caroline is unable to stop herself from taking Bonnie's mouth in another heat filled kiss. She pulls back to allow Bonnie to catch her breast and continues making love to her bringing out several loud moans and groans.

"I want you to remember that you're mine," Caroline practically growls as she thrusts so deep that the material from the harness brushes against Bonnie's clit.

"Yours," Bonnie whimpers as she loses herself in the sensations.

"That's right." Caroline grunts as she fucks Bonnie through her orgasm, watching as the woman beneath her twitches and moans in ecstasy.

Once Bonnie has fully come down from her orgasm, Caroline glances down at her and outright grins when she's the look of bliss on her witch's face. She lifts a hand and gently moves a few strands of Bonnie's hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful," she utters softly, her voice slightly in awe.

The two women continue to stare at each other, until Caroline gently pulls out of Bonnie. When she glances down at the dildo, she's delighted when she sees that it's soaked with Bonnie's arousal. They don't bring out the strap-on all the time, but whenever they do she loves knowing that she can get her woman off. She glances at Stefan who has been quiet all this time and is not surprised to see that he's eager for his own turn.

Without missing a beat, the two vampires switch places so he's the one nestled between Bonnie's thighs. Stefan spreads her legs wide apart and with no hesitation plunges deep inside of her. "Damn, you feel so good," he growls out.

Although Stefan's entry was rougher than Caroline's, Bonnie's pussy still tightens around him and becomes wetter.

Stefan watches as his cock moves in and out of her, his mouth watering at the sight of her flesh surrounding him. He pushes her thighs even wider apart, only stopping when her knees are pressed against the mattress. He begins to thrust quicker and soon the only sounds in the room are slap of their flesh moving together and her moans.

Eventually, he lets go of her thighs and pulls her legs up until her feet are resting on his shoulders. He then moves his hands back to her thighs and begins to slam in and out of her at a supernatural pace.

It doesn't take for Bonnie to feel the start of her orgasm and she lets out a loud wail as she is pushed over the edge. Stefan basks in the way her walls clench tighter around him and he continues his moving and in out of her. Gradually he slows down his pace, not wanting to come himself just yet.

Bonnie keens and whimpers as her orgasm continues to wash over her body. She barely has a chance to come down before Stefan tries to bring another one out of her with his thrusts.

Stefan pounds into her, his cock twitching with every move inside. This time he fucks her hard and fast, making it so Bonnie can do nothing but hang on as he moves possessively inside of her.

-X-

Thanks to a little compulsion, Damon managed to catch a flight to Mystic Falls right away and once he lands and secures a car his first stop is to Bonnie's apartment building. His hope is that she is still living there, but unfortunately that turns out not to be the case.

He heads to the boarding house next so he can get settled and maybe talk Stefan into giving Bonnie's information to him. He's disappointed once again though when he walks inside and sees everything covered in dust, making it clear that no one has lived there in a while. Curious about the rest of the place, he speeds upstairs and checks out the bedrooms.

While his bedroom is basically the same way it was when he left 10 years ago save for a lot of dust, Stefan's room is completely empty. Part of him is surprised that Stefan moved out of the boardinghouse, but if he's still with Caroline he could see her wanting to live in a place that doesn't have the same history.

After making calls to the electric and gas companies to turn them back on as well as a cleaning service, Damon goes to see the one person he still has occasional contact with in Mystic Falls.

Alaric Saltzman.

They have only talked a couple of times in the decade that he was gone but he already knows his friend still lives in the same house he lived in when Damon first left.

"I'm happy to see you Damon," Alaric says after letting him inside his home "but I'm pretty sure my wife won't be. You have to know she isn't very fond of you after what you did and I don't think you want her inflicting her magic on you," Alaric leaves things vague on purpose, already knowing the assumption Damon will make.

Damon vamps out immediately and grabs Alaric by the throat. "You married Bonnie?" He slams him against the wall, growing angrier when Alaric continues to stare blankly at him.

"I married her cousin Lucy actually."He looks at Damon drolly.

The fact that Alaric didn't even get defensive over the attack makes Damon feel even dumber for reacting so strongly so he abruptly lets go of him and takes a step back.

"You better be glad Lucy is outside and out of hearing distance because if she wasn't …"

"You're seriously gonna hide behind your woman?" Damon scoffs in disgust. "You've clearly grown soft, not that you were all that intimidating to begin with."

"I can admit my wife is much scarier than I am," he grins proudly before sobering and giving him a pointed look "As is her cousin."

Damon opens his mouth to respond, but the front door opens before he has the chance. He's expects to see Lucy coming through the door, but instead Elena walks in. She looks good. He's not really surprised, Elena has always been beautiful, but he is a little surprised by the confidence that's radiating off of her.

"Hey, Ric. Is the boss here?" Elena asks as she spots him.

"She's out back working in the garden."

"I'll head back there then," she says before stepping further into the room, stopping abruptly when she sees Damon.

"Elena," he greets her with a smile, surprisingly happy to see his ex-girlfriend after so many years.

Instead of returning his greeting, Elena ignores him and looks at Alaric. "Why the fuck is he here?"

Damon eyes widen slightly, surprised by the anger he hears in her voice. He assumed that out of everyone, she would be the easiest to get on his side. "Kind of hostile, don't you think?"

Elena rolls her eyes and says coldly, "Well that's what happens when you betray your girlfriend/best friend in one of the most horrible ways possible then take off for 10 years."

Damon's first instinct is to get defensive, but if he's going to get on Bonnie's good side he needs all the help he can get. He glances at Alaric and gives him a look, making it clear he wants to talk to Elena alone.

"I'm going to get Lucy," Alaric says to Elena as he heads to the kitchen. Just before he leaves, his gaze goes to Damon, "You really don't want to be here when she comes inside, so I would advise you to make it quick."

"How has she been?" he asks quietly once Alaric is out of the room.

"I'm not discussing Bonnie with you." Elena says calmly, despite the anger rolling through her. She can't believe he actually had the nerve to not only come back, but also act like nothing has happened after being gone so long.

He ignores her protest "Is she married or serious with anyone?" He really hopes it's not the former because while he has no problem breaking up her marriage, it would definitely make things harder. If he's honest, part of him is really hoping that she realized that they were meant to be together and waited for him to come back.

"Like I told you, I'm not discussing Bonnie with you." She glares coldly at him.

Damon just stares at her, hoping that the look on his face will get him what he wants.

It doesn't.

If anything, Elena just grows angrier and Damon realizes that he should probably quit while he's ahead and go home. Not to mention he definitely doesn't want to deal with Lucy when she comes back. She's never liked him so he knows after what went down with Bonnie that she has to dislike him even more now.

He glances at Elena one last time before walking out of door, "I'm not giving up."

Damon is ready to have that normal life with Bonnie that he ran from a decade ago so he's going to do everything he can to make her his. It would be easier if he knew whether or not she was involved with anyone, but even if she is it doesn't matter because in his eyes whoever the guy is will be no match for him.

-X-

Several hours later the scarves have been removed and the atmosphere in the room is relaxed. So much so that Bonnie is halfway to falling asleep until she feels hands sliding up her thighs.

She swats at them and opens her eyes, not surprised to find both Caroline and Stefan on either side of her staring at her expectantly. "We should really be doing something productive," she says despite that being the last thing she wants to do at the moment.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline raises an eyebrow when she sees the obvious lust in Bonnie's eyes.

Stefan shares a look with Caroline and the two simultaneously reach out for a breast, each taking one into their mouth.

Bonnie's nipples immediately harden and she lets out a loud moan as jolts of arousal go straight to her clit. She really should have expected that they would play dirty by using how sensitive her breasts are against her. She does however have to admit that despite the fact that they spent the last several hours pleasuring her to the point where she actually lost count of the orgasms they gave her, they are right about her not wanting to stop. Still, Bonnie drags their heads away from her breasts even as a certain part of her body disagrees.

They shoot her disappointed looks and she lets out an exasperated chuckle. "You two may be vampires with a ton of stamina, but this human needs a little rest before we continue."

Most of the time she's able to keep up with them sexually because ever since she returned from the prison world as an immortal witch her stamina in general has been higher, but as much as her body wants to continue she knows she needs some rest or she'll end up being sore later on.

"Are you sore?" Stefan asks practically hearing her thoughts as he gently strokes her cheek, the playfulness disappearing from his eyes.

"No," she shakes her head. Caroline still looks unsure so she smiles adding, "If I was I would tell you guys."

"Make sure you do," Caroline demands with a soft smile as she covers Bonnie with the bed sheets.

"Ok," Bonnie nods and as she drifts off to sleep, she is comforted by the way both make a point to make sure she's taken care of.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago –Salem, Massachusetts**

It's been years since she lost her Grams and her mother, but this ceremony makes it feel like those deaths just happened. Caroline and Stefan are sitting on either side of her, each holding one of her hands.

When Lucy and a few other Bennett witches decided to they would throw a ceremony as a way to officially say goodbye to her mother and grandmother, Bonnie had been on board immediately. They both died unexpectedly and deserved better sendoffs than they got.

Damon was supposed to be the one attending with her, but since he took off three months ago that was obviously out of the question. She had planned on going alone, but Caroline and Stefan insisted on coming with her. And she's glad they did because now that she's actually here she knows she wouldn't be able to handle this without them. It's something that she has come to realize about the two of them in general after everything with Damon went down.

Caroline has been amazing these last few months. While Bonnie had been hurt the day she walked in on Damon and Katherine, it had been even more devastating once she realized that he left town for good. Yet another person in her life had abandoned her and she hadn't been sure she could come back from that. Caroline however had made it clear that _she _would be there. They've even started taking a weekly dance class on top of all the other things they already do together.

Still what has surprised her is how much Stefan's been there for her as well. Sure he was there for her that initial night, but she figured that was partially because of Caroline. Yet it's been three months and he's been around constantly. They even hang out when Caroline isn't around, something they hadn't done that much of in the past. He cooks for her a lot, apparently enjoying the fact that he finally has someone to try his recipes on.

Basically both vampires have been there for her in ways that have made this entire situation a lot more bearable. Even now with this ceremony, whenever Bonnie finds herself feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Caroline and Stefan are right there making her feel more at ease.

All Bonnie can think about is how grateful she is to have friends like the two of them.


End file.
